Recueil de oneshot
by Lys9191
Summary: Recueil de one-shots dont le thème est "l'âme des armures". Mû apprend par son maître que les armures ont des âmes... Reste à savoir qui protège les chevaliers. Il est préférable de lire d'abord "Raconte-moi une histoire" afin de mieux comprendre
1. Triste mélodie

Triste mélodie

Dans l'impitoyable froid de la Russie, une douce mélodie s'élevait, combattant ainsi la dureté du monde extérieur.

Une femme blonde était assise devant le piano, ses mains agiles couraient sur le clavier… A ses côtés, un jeune garçon était assis sur la peau d'ours qui servait de tapis. Il écoutait, émerveillé, cette musique qu'il aimait tant entendre.

Sa mère la jouait lorsqu'elle était d'humeur mélancolique… Ou alors lorsqu'elle voulait calmer son turbulent fils.

Hyoga, du haut perché de ses 8 ans, connaissait la raison de la tristesse de sa mère. Demain, ils partiraient au Japon… Il savait juste qu'il allait connaître son père. Il ignorait tout de lui, sauf ce que sa mère lui en avait dit : que c'était un homme grand, merveilleux et très gentil.

Il avait hâte, mais il était également pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Il tacha de tout mémoriser, afin de garder un bon souvenir de sa maison qu'il ne verrait plus jamais.

Ils partirent. Ils avaient trouvé sur le gros paquebot une salle de musique où les gens se réunissaient fréquemment, sa mère avait obtenu l'autorisation d'y jouer. Comme toujours, Hyoga se postait à ses côtés afin de l'entendre, encore et encore. Il voulait la connaître par cœur… Cette mélodie.

Puis il y eut cette nuit tragique. Tous furent sauvés, sauf elle. Ses dernières paroles furent pour lui : « adieu ». Il pleura et cria, mais rien… La barque dans laquelle il était s'éloignait. Et dans sa tête, cette mélodie.

Arrivés à terre, des hommes lui demandèrent ce qu'il souhaite faire plus tard. « Je veux être chevalier ! » Ils rigolèrent, ne le prenant pas au sérieux. Toujours cette mélodie…

En arrivant au Japon, l'homme qui prétendait être son père, Mitsumasa Kido, l'avait regardé comme on regarde un orphelin mal propre trouvé au coin d'une rue. Il le mit avec une centaines d'autres orphelins. Il connaissait la vérité, pas eux.

Les années passèrent. Il devint chevalier et put enfin retrouver sa mère.

Les guerres cessèrent, il vivait dans un confortable appartement offert par Saori dans lequel se trouvait un piano et à ses côtés, l'urne de l'armure de bronze du Cygne

Il n'était pas rare d'entendre une mélodie… Cette mélodie.

Et on pouvait le voir sourire… Sourire à une personne que seul lui pouvait voir.

Sa mère, contre toute attente, était restée afin de protéger son fils en devenant l'âme de l'armure du Cygne.


	2. Une maladie peut en cacher une autre

Une maladie peut en cacher une autre

La pluie tombait drue. Les rues étaient vides de toute présence.

En cette mauvaise saison de pluie diluvienne, les gens restaient cloîtrés chez eux : bien au chaud dans leurs appartements avec leurs familles. Pour eux, les bons moments étaient fréquents.

En dehors de tout cela, vivaient – ou plutôt survivaient – un petit garçon, sa mère et sa petite sœur. Ils avaient été chassés de leur studio, il y a un mois de cela. Depuis, ils habitaient dans les rue. Ils vagabondaient, quémandaient de l'argent ou de la nourriture par ci par là. La plupart du temps, leurs toits étaient des étables… quand ils ne se faisaient pas jeter comme des malpropres.

Un mois plus tard, le petit garçon de cinq ans était seul avec sa petite sœur de trois ans et quelques mois. Leur mère était morte suite à une grave maladie. Sa petite sœur n'allait pas tarder à connaître le même sort.

Lorsqu'ils marchaient dans les rues, en quête d'une main prêteuse, il entendait fréquemment :

« Tiens ! Mais voilà le petit Enrico et la petite Edelsa ! Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'ils soient seuls, leur mère est tellement pute qu'elle n'a même pas hésité à abandonner ses propres enfants. »

Sa sœur était beaucoup trop jeune et beaucoup trop malade pour comprendre ce que disaient les adultes. Mais lui, il comprenait.

Et il rageait de ne pouvoir réagir. Il rageait d'être dépendant des autres. Il rageait et pestait même contre la maladie de sa sœur.

Il n'avait que cinq ans mais déjà il était confronté à la dureté du monde adulte.

Les jours passaient et sa rage augmentait. Les jours passaient et la maladie de sa sœur empirait.

Le peu de nourriture qu'il pouvait obtenir, il la donnait à sa sœur.

Le soir, sur la place centrale de la ville, ils pouvaient entendre les contes que les anciens racontaient aux enfants de leurs âges. Parmi toutes ces histoires, une seule retenait leurs attentions : la légende des chevaliers d'Athéna.

Le soir de l'anniversaire d'Enrico, ils allèrent écouter les anciens. Et ils entendirent une histoire qui ravit la petite Edelsa : l'histoire de l'âme des armures.

Elle se tourna vers son frère :

« Tu sais grand frère, même si je vais rejoindre Maman eh bien je souhaite de rester avec toi pour toujours parce que t'as été très gentil avec moi. Hein, grand frère ? Je te le promet ! »

Le surlendemain, la petite Edelsa succomba à sa maladie.

Enrico, fou de rage et de douleur, se jeta sous les roues d'une voiture qui roulait à très grande vitesse.

Loin de là, au Sanctuaire, un chevalier se préparait afin d'aller chercher son futur apprenti. Il avait sentit un puissant cosmos exploser…

Arrivé sur place, il vit un petit enfant de forte corpulence allongé sur le bas côté de la route, la tête ensanglantée et le corps brisé.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'enfant se réveilla.

« Quel est ton nom ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus.

- Je vois… Comme tous tes prédécesseurs, tu es amnésique. Je vais te donner un nouveau nom, alors écoute-moi bien.

Désormais, tu te nommeras Aldébaran. »


	3. Obtention et succession d'une armure

Merci Alaiya pour tes précédentes reviews constructives. Sans ton aide, ce OS n'aurait pas vu le jour (je tiens à la justesse de certains dialogues et pas pour d'autres… Etrange non ?). J'espère que ce OS te plaira !

Bonne lecture à tout le monde !

Obtention et succession d'une armure

Il regardait sa dernière apprentie s'entraîner en vue de l'épreuve finale… Dans moins d'une heure à peine, cette jeune fille au visage découvert – les lois d'Athéna avaient eu le temps de changer, en quinze années – obtiendrait l'armure tant convoitée ou mourrait.

Il en avait eu, du mal, pour l'obtenir…

_-Maître ! Maître, cessez l'épreuve ! Vous allez le tuer !_

_-Tais-toi, June ! Shun a demandé lui-même à passer l'épreuve !_

_June était partie, dépitée… Les flots le recouvraient, il manquait d'air…_

_-Oh, Shun… Etait-ce si dur pour toi ? Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à l'armure d'Andromède ?_

_Des gens comptaient sur lui… Il en sortit malgré tout victorieux, tenant en ses mains les chaînes qui avaient servi à immobiliser Andromède afin qu'elle soit offerte en sacrifice._

Au final… Pourquoi avait-il tant voulu avoir l'armure ? Etait-ce pour revoir son frère, qui était allé à sa place sur l'île de la Reine Morte ?

_-Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, petit… L'île de la Reine Morte porte bien son nom… Le jour, la chaleur avoisine les 50 degrés et la nuit, il fait environ moins 10 degrés…_

_-Shun ? Shun le pleurnichard, Shun le faiblard, sur l'île de la Reine Morte ? Le pauvre ! Il va en mourir…_

_Il était terrifié en entendant les paroles des autres orphelins… Il n'avait que sept ans à l'époque… Tout comme la plupart… Jusqu'à ce qu'il intervienne._

_-L'île de la Reine Morte, hein ? Intéressant… Laissez-moi y aller à sa place !_

_-Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu…_

_-Tout ce qui vous intéresse, c'est l'armure qu'on rapportera, hein ? Alors que ce soit moi ou Shun qui y aille, le résultat est le même !_

_Quelques heures plus tard, avaient eu lieu les adieux…_

_-Ikki… Je me languis du jour où l'on se reverra !_

_-Shun… Tu dois me promettre d'être fort !_

_-Adieu, Nii-San !_

_Il était partie sur l'île d'Andromède… Malgré son nom pur, elle était semblable à l'île de la Reine Morte…_

Oh oui… Il s'en souvenait bien, de ce jour de malheur… Ou avait-il tant voulu l'armure pour que la guerre cesse et qu'il n'y ait plus d'orphelins malheureux dans le monde, comme lui et tous ses demi-frères et sœurs ?

_-Ikki… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_-Ca, c'est une photo de la Terre prise de l'espace, Shun…_

_-C'est ça, la Terre ? Ce qu'elle est belle ! Mais sur cette photo, il n'y a pas de frontières entre les pays comme on en voit sur les cartes… Alors pourquoi y a-t-il toujours des guerres ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne s'entendent pas mieux ? Parce que moi, je ne vois aucune frontière entre les hommes… Mais Ikki, le prêtre nous a dit que beaucoup de gens mouraient pendant la guerre, que plein d'enfants perdaient leurs parents… Alors, il y aura beaucoup d'enfants comme nous dans les orphelinats qui ne connaîtront pas leurs parents… C'est triste… Moi, j'aimerais pouvoir défendre la paix. Pour qu'il y ait moins d'enfants comme nous. Ce serait bien, non ? Hein, Ikki…_

Il s'était bercé d'illusions. Il avait eu l'armure, mais la guerre n'avait pas cessé. Il avait combattu à de maintes reprises, allant même jusqu'à servir – contre son gré – de réceptacle à Hadès. Il sait que la paix est éphémère – elle l'a toujours été. Ils sont en paix ; mais malgré tout, l'armure n'a jamais cessé de veiller sur lui, telle une mère aimante. Les chaînes d'Andromède restaient en permanence cachées sous sa tunique afin de le protéger en cas d'attaque éclair.

Au final, n'avait-il pas voulu l'armure… Juste pour sentir une présence familière et protectrice sans cesse à ses côtés ?

_-Ikki, s'il te plait, j'ai peur ! Tu peux rester avec moi, dis ?_

_-J'aimerais aller m'amuser moi aussi, Shun ! Essaie de te débrouiller tout seul, pour une fois !_

Juste… Pour ne pas être seul ?

_-Non, Shun, tu joues pas avec nous ! Sinon, tu vas encore pleurer parce que tu as perdu et Ikki viendra nous embêter à cause de toi !_

_-On veut pas de toi ! Retourne jouer avec tes poupées !_

_-Désolé, Shun, mais tu ne peux pas rester avec nous… Tu comprends, faut être fort pour ça !_

Ou pour être reconnu ?

_-Avec ta beauté, tu devrais faire mannequin ! Je te vaincrais en un rien de temps !_

_-Tu te trompes, Jabu… Je ne suis plus le frêle garçon chétif que tu as connu…_

Au final, qu'importent les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à combattre pour obtenir l'armure… Il était désormais temps de passer le flambeau.

Il se rendit dans sa cabane, là où l'attendait sa protection. Il ouvrit l'urne et face à lui, se tenait une femme. Il lui dit, déterminé :

-Il est temps que l'armure passe à quelqu'un d'autre. Merci pour ton aide toutes ces années, tu me manqueras. J'espère que mon successeur aura une protectrice aussi forte que tu l'as été. Adieu et merci pour tout… Maman.


End file.
